The Jedi Nutcracker
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Padme is a young girl who loves to dance. On Christmas Eve, Obi-Wan gave Padme a lovely Nutcracker, Obi-Wan tells tale about the Nutcracker's origins but Padme didn't believe it, but when the clock strikes twelve, something weird happens. COMPLETE! I'm fixing some errors in the story.
1. Chapter 1: A wonderful gift!

**Don't mind me. Fixing a ton of Grammar mistakes... and all of that kind of stuff.**

* * *

 **Don't own Star wars or The Nutcracker Ballet blah blah blah, You get the deal.**

 **This is another Christmas Special, If you haven't read read my other Star Wars Fanfics then go ahead and check them out!**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the Nabberie family was preparing for a Grand Christmas party."I can't believe it's almost Christmas!"Said Padme.

"Mother can we open our presents yet?"Sola asked.

"Not until tomorrow Sola, have you seen Tommy?" Said Jobal. Sola sighed a looked around,"That's odd, I swear we was here a minute ago."Said Sola.

"I think he is in the kitchen eating all the cookies again,"Said Padme. Jobal's eyes widened and ran to the kitchen, but he was no where to be found."He's not in there, where could he be?"Said Jobal.

Jobal walked away and kept looking. While Padme and Sola was setting up the tree, they heard someone munching cookies.

"Shhh,"Said Padme. Sola and Padme sneaked behind the presents and saw Tommy eating a jar of cookies. Padme and Sola nodded and took the cookies away from him.

"Hey!"Said Tommy.

"Eating the cookies again Tommy?"Said Padme. Tommy crossed his arms and gave a stern look and the two sisters."You'll get fat if you eat the entire jar!"Sola giggled.

Jobal walked in and saw Tommy sitting there."Tommy there you are! Come on lets get your tuxedo on."Said Jobal.

"Oh so that's why you were hiding, you wanted to avoid being a doll for mother!"Said Padme. Sola and Padme started to laugh."Oh ha ha, very funny!"Said Tommy.

Jobal dragged Tommy out of the room,"I wonder when Uncle Obi-Wan will be here."Said Padme.

Obi-Wan is a friend of the Nabberie family and the children in the household call him Uncle Obi-Wan.

"I don't know if he is coming or not Padme, last year he had a mission on Christmas and he couldn't make it."Said Sola.

"And what makes you think I won't make it this year?"Obi-Wan asked. Sola and Padme looked back and saw Ob-Wan standing there.

"Uncle Obi-Wan!"Sola and Padme yelled. Padme ran towards Obi-Wan and hugged him.

Tommy ran into the room and hugged Obi-Wan, as always he keeps asking for presents."Do you have any presents?!"Tommy asked.

"Of course I do," Obi-Wan grabbed the presents and put them on the table, there were four presents in total."No way!"Said Tommy. Tommy ran to the presents and shook them to find out out is inside. Obi-Wan handed the 3 presents to the kids.

Sola opened her present first, it was a beautiful golden dress,"Uncle Obi-Wan it looks lovely! Thank you so much!"Said Sola.

Tommy opened his present and it was filled with toy soldiers, toy droids, and battle tanks."Awesome! Thanks!"Said Tommy.

Padme opened her present and there was a Nutcracker, he had blue eyes, an old soldiers hat, he wore clothes of a prince, and he had dirty blonde hair."Oh uncle Obi-Wan, he's lovely! Thank you so much!"Said Padme.

"You are welcome Padme, go ahead and open your other present!"Said Obi-Wan.

"That's not fair! why does she get two presents?"Tommy said.

"Because Tommy you and Sola's presents were very expensive and it wouldn't fair for Padme,"Said Obi-Wan.

"He has a good point Tommy, you have too many dolls anyway,"Said Sola.

"THEY'RE NOT DOLLS! THEY'RE TOY SOLDIERS!"Tommy yelled.

While Tommy and Sola were bickering, Padme opened her present and there was a beautiful Pink jeweled necklace, and the chain was golden. There was also ballet shoes, the nicest ones she ever saw."Thank you Uncle Obi-Wan! The necklace is beautiful, and the ballet shoes are lovely!"Said Padme. Padme put her ballet shoes on and tried to put her necklace on."Here Padme let me help you with that."Said Sola.

Padme twirled around and started to dance with her new ballet shoes."I love it!"Said Padme. Padme kept dancing and dancing.

"I'll go try on my new dress, Darred will love it!"Said Sola.

"DARRED AND SOLA SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Said Tommy.

"Tommy!"Sola yelled.

"Go on, try it on!"Said Padme. Sola left the room and went to try the dress on.

"Uncle Obi-Wan, what is this doll?"Padme asked.

"He's a Nutcracker, watch." Obi-Wan grabbed a nut from the bowl, putted it in the Nutcracker's mouth, and cracked the nut.

"Let me try!" Padme put the nut in the Nutcracker's mouth and cracked the nut."Incredible!"Said Padme.

"Give me that I want to try!"Said Tommy. Tommy grabbed the Nutcracker from Padme."Tommy give it back you're going to break it!"Said Padme.

"Now Padme give Tommy a turn,"Said Obi-Wan. When Padme and Obi-Wan were arguing, Tommy noticed the bowl of nuts were empty, so he grabbed his cannonball, puts it in the Nutcracker's mouth, and breaks the teeth.

"Oops,"Said Tommy.

"Tommy! I told you you would break it!"Said Padme.

"Whatever, the lightsaber doesn't even work, he is not even a real soldier!"Said Tommy.

Padme looked at the Nutcracker's teeth, and tried to fix the teeth,"Padme come near the fire, there is a backstory of the Nutcracker."Said Obi-Wan.

"I want to hear it!"Said Padme.

"That Nutcracker was a Jedi Prince, he is heir to the throne of Harmonia! His father and mother died, and it was his turn to be next in line for the throne. The prince was too young that time so the royal court came up with a new plan. The Royal adviser took his place as king, one day he found a magic scepter that made him invincible! When the prince was old enough to be king, the adviser became jealous and turned him into a Nutcracker! He used his magic to make his subjects bow down before him."Said Obi-Wan.

"Thats awful! The poor thing."Said Padme.

"But they say only an act of true love can turn the prince back the way he was before, so the king he banished him from Harmonia, never to be seen again,"Said Obi-Wan.

Padme giggle,"Uncle Obi-Wan I don't believe in a fairy tale like that,"Padme asked.

"Well, it can be true,"Said Obi-Wan.

Padme and Obi-Wan saw Darred and Sola dancing the night away in the ballroom, even the other guest were dancing. Obi-wan stood up and joined the other guest, and Padme took her Nutcracker and dance with him.

* * *

"Good night! Thank you for coming! That was a lovely night,"Said Jobal

"It was fun, alright everyone time for bed!"Said Ruwee.

"Padme, I trust you that you will take care of the Nutcracker,"Said Obi-Wan.

"I will, but can you fix him?"Padme asked.

"Of course but maybe tomorrow,"Said Obi-Wan. Padme smiled and hugged her Nutcracker.

"Have a good night Mr and Mrs Naberrie."Said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan put his cloak on and left the house.

Everyone went upstairs except for Padme,"Padme are you going to sleep?"Ruwee asked.

"I will, I just want to sleep near the tree and I want to sleep with my Nutcracker."Said Padme.

"Okay dear, goodnight,"Said Jobal. Everyone went to their bedrooms and Padme got her nightgown and went to sleep on the couch with her Nutcracker.

* * *

 **Midnight**

The clock stroke twelve and Padme was still asleep. While she was alseep and army of mice came in the room.

"Your majesty, I believe the Golden pendent is up there."Said the mice Soldier.

"Very good, get the necklace! Oh and Sargent," The Sargent looked at the king,"Don't wake the girl up."Said the evil prince.

"Yes sir,"Said the Sargent. As the mice soldier tried to me silent as he can, he carefully went through Padme's arms and tries to reach to the necklace.

"Once I get that necklace, I will gain full power and no one will stop me!"Said the evil prince.

Padme fluttered her eyes open and notice a mouse in front of her, Padme gasped and pushed the mice away."What the!"Said Padme.

"Good evening my dear, I'm afraid you have something that belongs to me!"Said the evil prince. Padme widen her eyes and ran to the door as fast as she can, but the evil prince shrunk her and made her small as a doll.

"What did you do to me?!"Padme asked.

"Oh, I don't want you to leave, get her!"Said the evil prince. The mice ran after Padme, she ran and climbed on the presents but the mice were still gaining on her."What do you want from me!?"Padme asked.

"I just want your necklace, Now hand it over!"Said the evil prince.

"Never!"Said Padme.

"You are very feisty and you are certainly beautiful. You can be a great queen!"Said the evil prince.

Padme ran again, but she tripped,"Oh no! What will I do?!"Said Padme.

"There is no where to run young lady, now give me the jewel!"Said the evil prince. The evil prince came running towards her, Padme closed her eyes and screamed, but something is protecting her. Padme's heart tells her it was her Nutcracker.

"What!?"Said the evil prince.

"You will never get the necklace Palo!"Said the Nutcracker.

"I thought my father banished you!"Said Palo.

"I was, but I ended up here."Said The Nutcracker. Palo's anger rose, he grabbed red lightsaber and started to attack the Nutcracker.

"I must be dreaming! Wake up!"Said Padme. The nutcracker and Palo continued to fight with there lightsabers, a clash of red and blue against one another.

The mice soldiers were surrounding Padme. The toys began to attack the mice, all of Tommy's soldiers were fighting the mice, even his oldest ones!

"Are you alright miss?"Said the toy soldier.

Padme got up and nodded, she ran to her nutcracker and noticed they were still fighting. The nutcracker dropped his lightsaber, and Palo was about to slice him.

"Now it is time that you will become firewood!"Said Palo. Padme threw her ballet shoe at Palo. Palo slipped and fell unconscious near the mice hole. The mice soldiers grabbed him and went into the hole.

The Nutcracker came to Padme and helped her up."Are you alright Milady?"The Nutcracker asked.

"Yes but is this a dream?"Padme asked.

"I'm afraid not, you wield a powerful jewel around your neck, we need to protect it at all cost Milady."Said The Nutcracker.

"Please call me Padme, I never knew you came to life Nutcracker,"Said Padme.

"Call me Anakin,"Said Anakin.

"Can you return me to my normal size?"Said Padme.

"I'm afraid the Sugar Plum Princess can do that."Said Anakin.

"I'm on a quest to find her because, well-." Padme interrupted Anakin. "You weren't a Nutcracker before?"Padme interrupted.

Anakin nodded and went to the mouse hole,"Are you coming?"Anakin asked.

"After I saw a bunch of mice in there? No way!"Said Padme.

"They're gone now, this is the way to Harmonia."Said Anakin.

 _Harmonia? Is it really a real place?_ Padme thought.

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and put it on his belt,"Don't worry, I'll protect you."Said Anakin. Padme entered the mouse hole and saw a light from the distance, it was snowy and icy."The ice is blocking the way out."Said Anakin.

"Do you hear that?"Said Padme.

"I was about to ask you,"Said Anakin.

Blue sparkles surrounded the air, there were ice fairies dancing in the air. Padme noticed her necklace was glowing. The sparkles head towards the ice walls and broke through.

* * *

Padme and Anakin stepped out of the icy cave,"Wow! It's beautiful! The snow isn't even cold!"Said Padme.

"Lets get moving, we don't want the Sith King to figure out that we are here in Harmonia."Said Anakin. Padme nodded and followed Anakin down the stone path. But little did they know, there was a bat hanging on the tree,"Oh no! This isn't good."Said the bat. He quickly flew of to the castle to go warn the Sith King.

* * *

 **Harmonia's Castle**

The Sith king was sitting on the throne, looking at his scepter, can saw his bat coming from the window."Well? What news do you bring?"Said the Sith King.

"Well... There is a nutcracker and a girl that just came out of the icy caves,"Said the bat.

"What!? The Nutcracker is here!?"Said Palo. The bat nodded,"Father, I want that dumb Nutcracker to be firewood!"Said Palo.

"Patience my son, it will come in time,"Said The Sith King.

"But Master Palpatine! They might be coming this way!"Said the bat.

"Follow them and spy on them, we need to know why they are truly here. I know that Nutcracker will be crowned as king, but I won't allow that to happen! Go!"Said Palpatine.

"Right away your highness!"Said he bat.

"Father let me kill the Nutcracker!"Said Palo.

"I said patience!"Said Palpatine.

* * *

 **Thats all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Nutcracker!**

 **Please review and favorite!  
Have a nice day!**

-Silver


	2. Chapter 2: Land of Sweets

**Don't own anything... I own the the idea!**

* * *

"So do you know how we can find this princess of yours?"Padme asked. Anakin stopped."The necklace lets us know when we are near her or not, it belonged to the princess herself,"Said Anakin.

"How will this help us find her?"Said Padme.

"Well obviously when the necklace glows the brightest, it means that she is near."Said Anakin.

"Of course,"Said Padme."I wanted to asked, how did you get that necklace anyway?"Said Anakin.

"My uncle Obi-Wan gave it to me, for Christmas."Said Padme.

"Obi-Wan? That name sounds familiar, I don't know why..."Said Anakin. Padme grabbed Anakin's hand and went down the stone path."Anakin? Are you the prince of Harmonia?"Said Padme.

Anakin paused."Ho-how did you know?"Said Anakin."Uncle Obi-Wan told me the backstory of your origins,"Said Padme.

"Then why didn't say anything about it when I met you?"Anakin asked.

"I wanted to believe the entire thing isn't a dream first,"Said Padme."I don't blame you, once we find the Sugar Plum Princess, all of our troubles with the Sith king will be all over."Said Anakin.

"Was that man attacking you the Sith king?"Padme asked.

"No, that was his son. His greedy no good, evil son."Said Anakin.

"I think you would be a great king, but why did the Sith had to be king?"Said Padme.

"Wow you ask a lot of questions, the Sith king was my father and my mother's royal advisor. After when my parents died I was too young to be king, then- The Sith took over and turned you into a Nutcracker."Padme interrupted.

"Right, we need to find the Sugar Plum Princess as fast as we can!"Said Anakin. Padme nodded and continued to walked down on the path.

"Princess huh? I must report this now!"Said the bat.

* * *

 **Castle of Harmonia**

The bat flew in the window of the castle and someone grabbed him, it was Palo."Well? What news did you bring?!"Palo asked eagerly.

"The Nutcracker and the girl is looking for some sort of Sugar Plum Princess."Said the bat. Palo was angry again,"Surgar Plum Princess?! Never heard of her!"Said Palo.

"I have, the old king told stories about her, he believed in the Sugar Plum Princess. Every subject did! Palo, I'll leave you in charge to kill the nutcracker."Said Palpatine.

Palo walked to the book shelf and looked for more information of the Sugar Plum Princess."Here it is, kind, beautiful, and brave... Thats it!?"Said Palo. Palo pushed all of the books off the table."Where is she!? Guards! Prepare the army, hunt down the Nutcracker!"Said Palo.

* * *

 **Land of sweets**

"We have been walking for hours and still no sign of the princess."Said Padme.

"She might be on Sweet Island, it is impossible to get there on foot because we have to cross a ragging ocean, full of lightning storms."Said Anakin.

"Lightning storms? How can we get across?"Padme asked.

"It was done before but it is hard to go through the sea."Said Anakin. Padme just noticed everything looked destroyed."Anakin, there has been an attack here."Said Padme.

"Candy village is empty. That is very strange, it always filled with love and joy. How long was I gone?"Said Anakin. Anakin just noticed Padme was standing there in fear."Padme, whats wrong?"Anakin asked.

Anakin looked at all of the destroyed houses in Candy village, there were no people in sight."Oh no!" Anakin ran towards the houses to see if there were any remaining villagers."Wait!"Padme yelled.

"I don't believe it! The Sith King needs to be stopped now!"Said Anakin. Padme put her hand on Anakin's shoulder."I'm so sorry... I never knew it can be this bad."Said Padme.

"Don't apologize Padme, besides i'm not alone."Said Anakin.

Padme smiled,"Come on, lets see if there is any villagers left."Said Padme. Anakin nodded and started to search everywhere in the village, but no sign of people.

* * *

 **Hours later**

"We looked everywhere and still no sign of them," Padme yawned,"But I'm not giving up yet."Said Padme.

"it's dark out, we need to find shelter!"Said Anakin.

Padme yawned again,"Why? What happens when it is dark out?"Padme asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know, we need to run."Said Anakin. Padme and Anakin were running through the forest and Padme tripped, and yawned again."Padme!" Anakin ran towards her and carried her through the woods.

Anakin still ran, Padme was fast asleep in his arms. He knew she was tired, he wanted her to rest.

"Up here!"A voice said.

Anakin heard footsteps coming this way, he climbed up and the ladder went up. Padme fluttered her eyes open,"Anakin? *yawns* Where am I?"Said Padme.

"Apparently a village in the trees."Said Anakin. Padme looked and saw many people up the trees, a couple of them were the people of Candy Village.

"Who are you?"Said the general.

"I'm Nutcracker and this is Padme. We are looking for the Sugar Plum Princess."Said Anakin. Padme looked at Anakin and though, _Weird why didn't he use his real name?_

"Well I'm General Windu and this is Captain Luminara. We are part of the Rebel Alliance against the Sith King... Did you say Sugar Plum Princess?"Said General Windu.

"Yes, we need her help to stop the Sith King."Said Anakin.

"I heard of her, legend says that she lives on an Island across the ragging ocean! It is a myth!"Said General Windu.

"I want to go back home but I can't because the evil prince Palo made me smaller! Only the Sugar Plum Princess can reverse this."Said Padme.

"Hmmm, fine I'll you look for your princess. But I'll be in charge on this mission!"Said Windu.

"I'll show you to your rooms,"Said Luminara. Luminara lead Anakin and Padme to their rooms and Padme was getting ready for bed.

"Hm, where did Anakin go?"Said Padme. Padme walked outside and saw Anakin sitting there."Can't sleep?"Padme asked.

"I'm a nutcracker, it seems pointless to sleep."Said Anakin.

"But your more than that Prince Anakin."Said Padme. Anakin put his hand on her mouth, to make sure no one was listening."Sorry,"Said Anakin.

"Why didn't you use your real name when you introduced yourself to the General?" Padme asked

"I-I'm ashamed that I couldn't fight for my subjects. I don't think I have the right to rule them."Said Anakin.

"Anakin, you don't have that right because the Sith King took it away from you. You can't say you don't have the right to lead them, that is what the Sith King wants."Said Padme.

"I'm a nutcracker now, remember? I don't have the right to do anything but crack walnuts."Said Anakin. Anakin stood up and walked to his room.

"Poor Anakin... But your more than that."Said Padme. Padme walked back to her room to get some rest.

* * *

 **Harmonia Castle**

"Ugh, FATHER!"Palo yelled.

"what! Can't you see it is the middle of the night!"Said Palpatine.

"I looked everywhere for the research of the Sugar Plum Princess! Only these words told me about her! It says, kind, beautiful, and brave! It doesn't make any sense!"Said Palo.

"Oh Palo, maybe a women represents those words. Who is beautiful? Who is brave as bold? Who has a very kind heart? I think they are clues my son,"Said Palpatine.

Palo widened his eyes,"I got it! The Sugar Plum Princess does exist! Maybe the girl doesn't know! Guards! Gather all the most beautiful women in the kingdom!"Said Palo.

"Yes my lord!"Said the guard.

"And make sure get all of them,"Said Palo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Lets see this map says that we need to cross this bridge."Said Windu.

"General, it is only floating rocks! It is dangerous we must go another way!"Said Luminara.

"It is the only way across!"said Windu. General Windu started to hope on the rocks to get across.

"Oh boy,"Said Padme.

"Don't worry Angel, I got you."Said Anakin. Padme nodded and held on to Anakin's hand and went to the other side.

"Have I ever mention that I am AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?"Said Luminara.

"No you never mentioned that, anyway lets continue our journey."Said Windu.

* * *

 **Thats all folks, Hope you enjoyed the jedi Nutcracker!**

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Island!

**Don't own Star Wars**

 **Warning there might be typos**

* * *

Everyone sat down, they were tired of walking all day."This looks like a good spot to rest."Said Anakin.

"We can't stop now! I want that Sith to be stopped once and for all!"Said Windu.

"I know you are desperate to fight the Sith King but we must rest, we have been walking since dawn."Said Luminara.

"Ugh fine but I'll take first watch."Said Windu. Windo walked away and grabbed his lightsaber to guard.

"Sorry about his behavior, ever since the Sith took over, all of his friends and family were taken away from him."Said Luminara.

"I'm sorry to hear that, when did he take control of Harmonia?"Padme asked.

"Since the prince was ten years old. Nobody knew where he went, not even the Jedi knights and Masters. He was a good friend of mine,"Said Luminara.

"We should get some rest, we have another day of traveling tomorrow."Said Anakin. Everything was peaceful, the moon shined its brightest, and the forest was beautiful too. Padme looked at the moon until her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Padme wake up! They found us!"Said Anakin.

"What!? How did they find us?"Padme asked.

"I'm not sure but we need to get to the ragging ocean! It is not far from here!"Said Anakin.

Anakin, Padme, Luminara, and Windu ran for their lives to get to the ragging ocean, after a few minutes from running, they finally made it.  
"How can we get across!?"Said Padme.

Many blue sparkles was surrounding the air and started to freeze the ocean, it was the ice fairies.

"Look! A horse!"Said Padme.

"Get on! Hurry!"Said Anakin. Padme and the others got on the carriage and went off in the distance.

"Where did they Go!?"Said Palo.

"The Raging Ocean is frozen my lord, they must have went across it."Said the captain.

"Follow them to Sweet Island a set up a trap! We will settle this once and for all."said Palo.

"yes sir!"Said the trooper.

* * *

 **On the ice/Raging Ocean**

"Everything is foggy! I can't see a thing! we should turn back,"Said Windu.

"Wait! We can't do that! Everyone is counting on us!"Said Padme.

"It is too dangerous Padme!"Said Windu.

"The horse saw something, I'm going to check it out."Said Padme. Anakin followed Padme and the fog started to clear away."Sweet Island, we made it!"Said Anakin.

"Well follow me, we are going to find that castle!"Said Windu.

"I believe the nutcracker should lead us."Said Luminara.

"But he is nothing but wood!"Said Windu. Luminara looked at him,"And he is the reason that we made it this far!"Said Luminara. She walked away and followed Anakin and Padme."Unbelievable!"Windu yelled.

In the distance, a castle was up ahead where the princess is. Everyone went towards it except Padme."Are you coming?"Anakin asked.

"Oh yes, I'll be there soon."Said Padme. Anakin nodded and head towards the castle. The doors opened, and everyone went in."Wait! This is cardboard!"Said Luminara.

"It's a trap!"Said Anakin. The cage landed on top of them and trapped them."Good job boys! Take them to the castle!"Said the bat.

"No!"Padme yelled. Padme hid behind the bushes."Wait a minute, wheres the other girl?!"Said the bat. The bat looked around but no sign of her, he flew away with the prisoners.

Padme came out of the bushes,"Oh my poor nutcracker! What will I do in this situation?"Said Padme.

Suddenly, rainbow sparkles surrounded Padme and noticed they were Nature fairies."Hello there."Said Padme.

The fairy was telling her to follow her, Padme got up and followed he fairy. The fairies were carrying a swing that can carry Padme."You want to to sit here?"Padme asked. The fairy nodded and Padme sat down. The fairies started to carry her towards Harmonia's Castle.

"Thank you!"Said Padme.

The fairy was pointing at the necklace, it started to glow in a fading light."The princess must be here somewhere. The nature fairies flew off and Padme ran in the castle entrance.

* * *

 **I know it is a short chapter but give me a break! It is almost 1 AM!**

 **Merry Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE, it will be an awesome gift!**


	4. Chapter 4: The princess found!

**Don't own Star Wars!**

* * *

Padme was exploring the castle looking for Anakin and the others, but there was no luck."Ugh it is like a maze here! How can I find Anakin now?"Said Padme.

Padme heard footsteps coming towards her,"Oh no!"Said Padme. Padme started to walk away and try not to make any noises."A door! Thank goodness!"Said Padme.

Padme peaked through the door to see the coast was clear. Padme closed the door behind her the heard more footsteps coming, she hid in the bush again and Palo and the guards talking to each other."Are you kidding me!? You lost the girl?!"Palo yelled.

"I-I'm sorry my lord but we looked everywhere, she wasn't on Sweet Island!"Said the guard.

"Keep searching you fool! I want that girl to be standing here right now!"Said Palo.

The guard gulped,"O-of course your highness!"Said guard said in fear and ran off."Ugh idiots these days."Said Palo. Palo walked away to the door that Padme came from, and Padme quickly stood up and crouch."I have to be careful this time,"She whispered. Padme sneaked and saw Palo down there.

"More wood you idiots! My father orders to make the fire brighter!"Said Palo.

Padme sneaked off to the other door and made sure no one saw her."Great another maze!"Said Padme. Padme walked for a few minutes and came to a dead end, and the guards were guarding something."Oh there you are! Prince Palo and the king needs you right away! the prince said if you don't show up right now, I will turn you into housefly's! Or was it horsefly's?"Padme lied.

The guards gasped and ran off to see them immediately. Padme sighed in relief and used the keys to open the door. She entered the room, there was nothing in it.

"I don't understand, why would the guards guard an empty room?"Said Padme. Padme ran into something, it was like a glass wall."What the?"Said Padme.

Padme put her hand on the invisible wall and sort of see Anakin through it. Padme ran to the torch and used it to destroy the barrier."Padme!"Said Anakin.

Anakin hugged Padme,"I'm so glad you are alright, but we need to get out of here! Palo and the Sith king is starting a bonfire!"Said Padme.

"I don't think it is warming up the palace."said Windu. Everyone ran out the door and went to the courtyard.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

"Citizens of Harmonia, today you will witness the day victory! and-"The Sith king was was talking about his speech.

"Sugar Plum Princess or no Sugar Plum Princess, that Sith needs to be stopped!"Said Anakin.

"Anakin, your not thinking! You'll get yourself killed!"Said Padme.

"Wait did she say Anakin?"Windu asked.

"Are you?"Said Luminara.

"Yes I am but now it is not the time!" Anakin stood up."Is this your way to earn your subject's trust you Sith?"Anakin yelled.

"Ah you are just in time for the party!"Palpatine used his scepter to start the bonfire and turned the townspeople into stone. Anakin started to attack the Sith king.

"So the girl was here the entire time?"Said Palo.

"I have a name you know!"Said Padme.

"Of course milady."Said Palo. Padme widen her eyes a slapped Palo in the face.

"Not interested,"Said Padme.

"I never you slap that hard!"Said Luminara.

"Palo deserves it."Said Padme.

* * *

Anakin and Palpatine were still fighting, Palpatine used the force to push Anakin against the bonfire, and feel unconscious.

"Anakin!"Padme yelled. She ran towards him to see if he is alright or not.

"Get out of the way peasant!"Palpatine yelled.

"No I won't let you hurt him! I love him!"Said Padme. Her necklace started to glow its brightest. It was very bright, it almost blinded Palpatine.

"If you don't get out of the way then I'll kill you myself!"Said Palpatine. His scepter started to glow, Padme was still not a afraid, even though the Sith will kill her. Padme will do anything to protect the one she loves.

"No!" Anakin used his lightsaber to block the spell and hit Palpatine instead."What?! This can't be! No!"Palpatine yelled. He disintegrated into dust, he was gone.

"No father!"Palo yelled. Anakin felled to his knees and fell unconscious."Anakin!"Padme yelled.

* * *

 **I just wanted to save the last chapter on Christmas day!**

 **What? You want it tomorrow? Sorry but I'll save it for Christmas Day!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: The spell broken

**Don't own Star Wars! It is Christmas here, but sometime I like to write chapters in the night.**

* * *

"Anakin wake up! I can't lose you!"Said Padme. Padme started to cry and a tear fell on Anakin's chest. The necklace started to glow again."What s going on?"Padme yelled.

"What is with the flashes of light?! It is about is blind me!"Said Padme. Padme heard moaning from her poor Nutcracker, but something off, his skins wasn't wood anymore.

"Padme? What happened? Where did that Sith scum go?"Said Anakin.

"Anakin! Your okay!"Said Padme.

Everyone was turned back into moving people again."Padme the necklace is glowing."Said Anakin.

The necklace transformed Padme into a beautiful ballerina."No way! Was I the princess the entire time?"Padme asked.

"Padme you broken all of the spells! You gave Harmonia peace again!"Said Anakin. The Jedis appeared and looked around."You even freed the Jedis from their stone prisons."Said Anakin.

Padme smiled and look at Anakin."Anakin, will you be crowned king?"Said Padme.

"Well it is up to the people."Said Anakin. Everyone started to cheer on Anakin and began a celebration.

"Padme, will you do me the honer to dance with me?"Said Anakin. Padme smiled."I'd love to my prince."Said Padme.

Padme and Anakin started to dance the ballet.

* * *

"Padme, I love you too. Will you be my queen?"Said Anakin.

"When the Sith king made me smaller my heart doesn't know where I could be. And now I know where I belong."Said Padme.

Padme and Anakin were about to kiss and Palo ran towards them, and grabbed the necklace.

"Got it! If I can't have the girl, then NO ONE WILL!"Said Palo. Palo breaks the necklaces pink jewel and a bright flash of light appeared. it surrounded Padme and Palo, Palo disappeared into the light.

"No!"Palo yelled.

Padme started to fade away,"Anakin!"Said Padme.

Anakin tried to grab her hand but he coulndn't."Padme! Please don't go!"Said Anakin.\

"I love you!"Said Padme. Padme faded away.

"Padme..."Said Anakin.

* * *

 **Nabberie Residence**

The clock stroke, and Padme woke up. She checked her surroundings but her Nutcracker was no where to be found.

"Anakin? Where are you!?"Said Padme.

"Padme! You can't believe it! There was a bunch of mice in the room last night and-Anakin!"Padme yelled, she ran out the door and went to her room to check where he is."He's gone!"Said Padme.

Padme ran downstairs, grabbed her coat, and ran out the door."Padme? Where are you going?"Said Sola.

Padme still ran to town to try to find Obi-Wan, until she found a room that says, _reserved for Kenobi_.

Padme knocked on the door,"Uncle Obi-Wan, please open the door! I need to talk to you!"Said Padme.

Obi-Wan opened the door."Padme come in!"Said Obi-Wan.

"Oh Obi-Wan, the Nutcracker you gave me is gone!"Said Padme.

"Now Padme don't panic."Said Obi-Wan

"Pleas tell me! Is Harmonia real? Is the Nutcracker actually a jedi?"Said Padme.

"Padme heard footsteps on from one of the bedrooms, it was Anakin."Padme, I'd like to introduce you to my former padawan, Anakin Skywalker."Said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan walked out of the room.

"It is a pleasure, Milady."Said Anakin. Padme smiled."It is nice to meet you Nutcracker."Said Padme.

"It is you! I thought I would never see you again!"Said Anakin. Anakin pulled out the necklace that Obi-Wan gave to her."I believe this belongs to you."Said Anakin.

Padme puts the necklace around her neck, it was good as new, the pink jewel didn't have a crack on it."May we have a walk around town Milady?"Anakin asked.

"Of course, my prince."Said Padme. They both grabbed their jackets and walked out the door.

"I knew she would be the one."Said Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **And thats all! Wow 11:40 PM at night! Even on Christmas day!**

 **Luckily I got it done on time!**

 **Have a nice day, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
